Laser systems are generally comprised of a laser generator and a delivery system. In the case of a medical CO2 laser system, typically a console is provided which contains the laser cavity. An articulated arm and/or other connection device (such as a fiber or waveguide) may be connected to the console in order to deliver the laser beam onto the target tissue.
In order to reduce optical energy losses, proper optical alignment is desirable between the console and the delivery element. The longer this delivery element is and the smaller its diameter, more accurate alignment may be desirable if not necessary. Recently, the use of new articulated arms and the use of small diameter flexible wave guides (fibers) have increased dramatically the required accuracy of such an alignment.
Although laser delivery systems may have a mechanical axis, the optical axis does not necessarily overlap and misalignments are possible. By way of example, one such system is described in Great Britain Patent Application Serial No. 1306832.5, filed Apr. 15, 2013 as well as PCT Application Serial No. PCT/IB2014/060704, filed Apr. 14, 2014, the entire contents of which applications are herein incorporated by reference. The apparatus described in the aforesaid applications provide a universal adaptor to which both an articulated arm and a flexible wave guide (fiber) delivery element may be connected. The alignment of the universal adaptor is critical to the optical performance of each delivery element. The universal adaptor described in the aforesaid apparatus may be installed on laser systems along the manufacturing line or as an upgrade kit to an installed base of laser systems without the universal adapter. Such an upgrade makes it desirable to provide an easy and accurate alignment instrument and method, which is the subject of the present invention.